


Rocking the Boat

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Ezra rocks the boat, earning a lecture from Kanan. Drabble written for the Fanfiction Reddit Discord's Drabble Night.





	Rocking the Boat

"Kid, you are rocking the boat," Kanan said plainly.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means you are ruining the situation, now can it!" Zeb snarled.

"How? It is not my fault the Stormtroopers saw me! How was I supposed to know they were coming around that corner?" Ezra complained.

"Because we told you!" Zeb and Kanan said together. "And because you could sense them though the Force," Kanan added on. Ezra sighed, and started dragging off one of the Stormtroopers to an alleyway.

"Ezra..." Kanan said warningly.

"I wanted one of these for my collection!" Ezra quickly explained.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written for the Fanfiction Reddit Discord's Drabble Night.
> 
> Prompt: Rocking the Boat
> 
> Fandom: Star Wars
> 
> Characters: Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios.
> 
> This is my first Star Wars fic, so I have no idea what verse to put it in. Apologies about that. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
